


Blood Moon

by Underestimated_amateur



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Chilan relationship, Fluff, M/M, watching the sky together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underestimated_amateur/pseuds/Underestimated_amateur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's cold." Chase complained for the umpteenth time. He, Riley, and Ivan sat pertched on the Amber Beach Museum's roof. The three of them we're snuggled up close together, a towel under their butts and a blanket wrapped around them. The bag of chips and soda tins they had brought as well now lay on the ground, empty, with a promise to be picked up before they left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Moon

"It's cold." Chase complained for the umpteenth time. He, Riley, and Ivan sat pertched on the Amber Beach Museum's roof. The three of them we're snuggled up close together, a towel under their butts and a blanket wrapped around them. The bag of chips and soda tins they had brought as well now lay on the ground, empty, with a promise to be picked up before they left. They had been sitting in the same spot for about an hour now. Riley had dragged each of his boyfriends with him, not once explaining where they going or what they were doing. 

"It's co–" Chase started again, this time cut of by a kiss from Riley, who occupied the middle. It last less than a minute, but was long enough for their lips to share a bit of warmth. 

"Hush." He says and looks over at Ivan. The poor knight looked half asleep and had barely spoken a word in over half an hour. Riley gave him a kiss as well, if only to keep him awake. Ivan perked up at the gesture, seeming to come back alive and gently cupped the dirty blonde's cheek. They pull away and Ivan places a soft kiss on Riley's forehead. "That was rather nice, Sir Riley. Your lips are soft and warm, they make a man yearn for more." 

It's cliché and utterly cheesy, Riley tells himself, but he feels his cheeks heat up and his heart skip a beat no less. It doesn't help when Chase decides to tease him, nuzzling into his neck before giving the skin a kiss. The hotshot hums in agreement to Ivan's statement, his lips vibrating against the side of Riley's throat. He pushes both of them away while he still can. They hardly budged, not wanting to lose any of the body heat the three of them share inside the blanket. 

"I didn't bring you guys here to just make out." He tells them, he himself snuggling into them more.  
"We can still do that though, right?" Chase cuts in, and while Ivan grins, Riley rolls his eyes. 

"Not right now, I wanted to show you guys something." Before the two could ask him what, Riley looks up at the sky and raises a finger toward the moon. 

"Look, it's starting!" He exclaims. The other two look to where he's pointing. The once full moon now had slither of it gone at the the left corner. 

Ivan looked at the lunar sphere in horror, "My word! What in Zadar's name tis this?!" 

"It's a Lunar eclipse, Mate." Chase explains. "It happens every so often." Ivan looked at them in confusion. 

"But, what does it mean?" He asks, glancing back at the moon. 

Riley continues to look at the poor knight carefully with his lips purged in thought. "Ivan... have you never seen an eclipse before?" 

The gold ranger shakes his head, still a bit baffled. "No, I don't remember ever seeing something like this. Though, it has been a long time..." He trails off.

His eyes widen when he checks back at the moon, finding now half of it gone. Riley places a hand on his thigh and tries to calm him down, telling him it's alright and they'll be fine, that this happens naturally. Following the dirty blonde's example, Chase reaches over Riley and pats Ivan's shoulder affectionately, giving him a warm grin. "It's alright, Mate. It's not like we're gonna sacrifice anyone like back in your time." 

Riley rolls his eyes and shakes his head at the male in black. "Chase no, that's the Mayans and Aztecs. Ivan's from the 13 century, they stopped doing that already long before Ivan's time." He informs, receiving a flick to the forehead and a side remark of 'Dork' from Chase. He gives the hotshot a half-hearted nudge in retaliation before looking back at Ivan. "Anyways, a Lunar Eclipse is when the moon appears darkened as it passes through the earth's shadow due to our sun, and a Solar Eclipse is when the sun is hidden by the moon. This Lunar Eclipse, however, is special. Once the moon is completely in the earth's shadow it'll have a red hue to it!" Riley smiled, staring up at the moon. There wasn't much of it left.

"Really?" Ivan asks. 

"Yeah Bro, it's called a Blood Moon." Chase filled him in. Riley tries not to cringe at the name, pointing out that it's technical term is 'Lunar Triad'. 

Chase rolls his eyes. "Same difference." 

Ivan nods and curls into Riley more, one arm wrapped around the dishwasher blonde's waist, the other hand is linked with Chase's on top Riley's lap as the said male holds the blanket in place. Its another hour until the moon completely loses it's ghostly white in favor of the crimson red. The three rangers stare in awe at the lunar sphere.

"Tis beautiful, Sir Riley." Ivan breathes. Chase just nods in agreement. Riley smiles, a small yet blissful one. He nods and lays his head on the gold ranger's shoulder as Chase's eyes start to get a bit droopy. The kiwi rests his chin on the raptor ranger's shoulder and can't help the yawn that slips through his lips. It causes a domino effect, because Riley's yawning as well a second later, followed by Ivan. 

The older male of the bunch smiles at his green and black dressed boyfriends. "I believe it is time to return to our dwellings, is it not?" He asks softly, pecking Riley's forehead and giving Chase's hand a gentle squeeze. The kiwi nods while Riley gives a 'hmmm' in agreement. 

With the thought of a warm bed and nighttime cuddling in their minds, they begin to pickup their mess. Once they're done, they make their way home. Which is now an apartment shared by the three of them. 

Chase unlocks the door tiredly and they each slip inside. Trash is thrown away, blanket tossed onto the couch, and they shuffle their to the bedroom. Sleepily undressing until their underwear, they crawl into the large bed, holding onto each other under the covers and sharing each other's warmth. 

"Goodnight my princes, may your dreams be sweet." Ivan mumbles against Riley's nape. 

The blonde snorts. "That was so cheesy." But there's a smile on his lips and slight pink to his cheeks at the nickname. "Goodnight Ivan. Night Chase." The Zandar's knight kisses his neck in response. Chase; however, doesn't response. Riley cracks open an eye at him. "Chase?" He's answered with a soft snore in return. The two huff a laugh at their boyfriend before setting back into a peaceful comfort. 

"Goodnight Chase."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this months ago and decided to finally post it. Hoped you guys liked it. I own none of the characters, obviously. 
> 
> Happy New Years everyone! :)


End file.
